Problem: Kevin did 70 more push-ups than Jessica in the evening. Kevin did 86 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Kevin did 86 push-ups, and Jessica did 70 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $86 - 70$ push-ups. He did $86 - 70 = 16$ push-ups.